Barrows
Barrows Guide In this guide, you will learn the approach of taking on the barrows minigame. Barrows is a very popular minigame and is well-known for it's great rewards. These rewards include the armour of the various brothers. Each full set of a brother grants you a special ability. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120317161227/runescape/images/3/30/Ahrim%27s_staff.png Ahrim's - Blighted Aura - Reduces targets strength on successful magic attacks. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120317161228/runescape/images/6/6b/Dharok%27s_greataxe.png Dharok's - Wretched Strength - The lower the player's hp is, the harder it can hit. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120227014545/runescape/images/2/2d/Guthan%27s_warspear.png Guthan's - Infestation - Heals the amount of damage the player gives upon successful melee attacks. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120227014545/runescape/images/b/bd/Karil%27s_crossbow.png Karil's - Tainted Shot ''- Reduces targets magic on successful ranged attacks. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130513112906/2007scape/images/b/b1/Torags_hammers.png Torag's - ''Corruption - Reduces targets run energy on successful melee attacks. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120227014545/runescape/images/d/d1/Verac%27s_flail.png Verac's - Defiler - ''Chance of hitting through targets defence and prayer on successful melee attacks. Recommendations It is recommended that you have the following stats before attempting the barrows minigame: - Attack http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/5/51/Attack-icon.png 60+ - Strength http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/3/3e/Strength-icon.png 60+ - Defence http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/d/d8/Defence-icon.png 60+ - Prayer http://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/2/24/Prayer-icon.png 43+ Recommended gear: On the right, there is an image displayed of some basic gear. You can easily substitute the gear for rune armour, and the weapon to a dragon scimitar. Barrows is more common within the newer, less wealthy players, so it is not expected that you attempt it with high end gear. The image is only a small example of what can be worn. Recommended inventory: This is an example of what your inventory should look like. Bring along a super set, a lot of restore potions, a draken medallion (can be bought at the oracle) and a few pieces of emergency food. You will not be using nor needing many pieces of food because you will be protected by your prayers/curses. You can experiment with different setups, and find out what's best for you. The Process To start, use your medallion and teleport to barrows, or teleport via the oracle. Proceed to any hill, and right- clicking the spade on the hill to enter that brother's chamber. The following is the praying patterns you must follow to take minimal damage. '''Guthans '(Melee Protection) Dharoks (Melee Protection) Veracs '(Melee Protection + Caution: He is able to attack through defence and protection prayers) '''Torags '(Melee Protection) '''Karils (Ranged Protection) Ahrims (Mage Protection) As you kill brothers and go to different hills, you will discover that one of the coffins will lead to a tunnel. It is advised you do not enter the tunnel until the remaining brothers have been slain. Once in the tunnel, follow the following map to help you nagivate through the tunnels. On the way there, ign ore all and any monsters, and just follow the paths. Once you've finally entered the chest room, click on it and the last brother should spawn. It should be the one you haven't killed already, of course. Once the last brother is slain, click on the chest again to obtain the reward. As stated above, the reward can include any of the various armour pieces, some runes, and other miscellaneous items. To go for another run, activate the Draken's Medallion, and teleport back to the hills.